Una Estrella Fugaz
by MAZINGER-TAIORA
Summary: solo les dire que es taiora jeje, disfruten de la lectura y no olviden dejar los rewiew gracias y feliz navidad.


**Notas autor: quiero dedicarle este fic principalmente y especial mente a ( Silvery Shine** **) y también a ( spikeuzumaki ) y a todos los escritores taiora .**

**Advertencia: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ**

Era una fría noche de diciembre con algunas tiendas y calles que estaban abarrotadas de gente aunque otras no tanto, pero eso poco le importaba en ese momento pues el vagaba sin rumbo alguno, el joven de cabellos alborotados no prestaba atención alguna a todo lo de su alrededor, tenia la mirada baja con una cara que expresaba una profunda tristeza y sus ojos querían estallar en un mar de lagrimas porque se sentía derrotado como un guerrero que ha perdido la más dura de sus batallas y como se decía a si mismo el muchacho, el amor quizás sea la batalla más dura de la vida. Él siguió caminando estando sumido en sus pensamientos, total mente perdido como un alma en pena.

Siguió caminando hasta darse cuenta de que sus piernas le avían conducido hasta la cancha de prácticas de futbol del parque central de la ciudad, aquí fue donde empezó todo pensó sonriendo con ironía... – aquí fue donde te conocí… ¡que ironía que al principio solo te tome como una amiga, luego no sé como ocurrió pero!…. – lagrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos chocolates – ¡no sé porque diablos me enamore de ti!… quizás por tu sonrisa… quizás por tu cabello, quizás por tus ojos, quizás… diablos… pero que digo…. Era obvio que alguien como tu jamás se fijaría en mi…. – así siguió avanzando hasta que decidio estirarse en el césped que avía al lado de la cancha, lugar donde se estiro en su niñez junto a esa chica millares de veces.

Todo el lugar estaba en calma, el chico agotado de sus lagrimas contemplaba el cielo estrellado hasta que vio algo que le saco de sus pensamientos – una estrella fugaz – dijo ya que tenia costumbre de decirlo cuando veía alguna – rayos ¿cuantas veces abran sido ya?... ¿quizás 100? o ¿quizás 300?.. ó ¿quizás 500?.. – el chico ya avía perdido el número de veces que desde su más tierna infancia pedía el mismo deseo a la dichosa estrella jamás le cumplía dicho deseo – jamás se cumplirá mi deseo por mas veces que lo pida… ya es imposible… – el joven se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos cerrando sus ojos.

**Taichi's Pov**

(Flash back)

Era el 24 de diciembre, mi mejor amigo Matt estaba por iniciar su concierto y estábamos todos entrando en la carpa hasta que me di cuenta que ella no estaba, la busque por varios lugares pero sin ningún éxito, el concierto estaba por empezar así que decidí salir para dirigirme al camerino de Matt para preguntarle si savia algo de sora y entonces la vi ahí; yo me iba acercando junto a mi fiel amigo agumon, en principio creía que seria Jun o alguna otra loca fan de Matt y sus canciones, pero no era Sora. No se percato de mi presencia por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, así que decidí hablar y salir así de mi mar de dudas que revolvía ahora mismo mi cabeza.

- ¿Sora que haces aquí? - ella no respondió estaba total mente roja y temblando como si tuviera miedo, su compañera biyomon fue la primera en hablar y sacarle de sus pensamientos.

– veras Sora lleva ya buen rato plantada aquí delante de la puerta como una tonta – al final sora reacciono

– ech biyomon que dices – ella contesto mientras la miraba con algo de furia y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, yo no supe que decir mi mente me decía algo que quise ignorar pero decidí hablar y salir de dudas.

– ¿ese regalo es para matt?

– bueno… más o menos… si lo es pero. – no pudo continuar hablando ya que gabumon salió por la puerta por el dulce y delicioso olor de el paquete que llevaba Sora en sus manos, era obvio que era algo cocinado por ella misma y conozco muy bien ese olor, ¡son galletas de chocolate! No sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, ya savia perfectamente que estaba ocurriendo, una de mis peores pesadillas se estaba haciendo realidad, mi Sora y mi mejor amigo…. No podía ser no podía creérmelo o mejor dicho no quería… mi mente solo me decía - agárrala, huye de ahí y dile lo que sientes de una buena vez - pero no tuve valor… si ella, mi Sora es más feliz con él que con migo que así sea pensé, así que le di un sueva empujón.

– Anda ve con matt

– Pero Tai… - ella me miro algo confundida y enrojecida hasta que me regalo una última y tierna sonrisa – está bien no tardare espérame aquí – ella entro junto a biyomon y gabumon, mientras se cerraba la puerta atine a decir con voz leve

– Te deseo suerte Sora Takenouchi – no supe si esperarla hay como me dijo o salir corriendo hasta que mi fiel amigo hablo

-Tai veo que te has vuelto mucho más maduro.

– ¿de verdad lo crees agumon?

– si así lo creo as renunciado a tu mas grande tesoro porque ella fuera más feliz – agumon jamás llegue a entender por qué adquirí el emblema del valor… jamás lo entenderé amigo… siempre seré Tai el cobarde.. – en ese momento agumon iba a hablar pero una chica algo loca nos arroyo haciéndonos un placaje que nos saco a los dos fuera de nuestros pensamientos….

(Fin flash back)

Desde aquel día ya han pasado unas semanas y no la he vuelto a ver, he evitado verla y e ignorado sus llamadas, me encerré por unos días en mi habitación, nadie de mi entorno familiar savia lo que me pasaba a excepción de mi hermanita que me abrazo y apoyo estos días hasta hoy que me convenció para salir de casa a que me diera el aire, pero para mí aún que solo hayan sido unos días sin verla han sido como meses.

Me canse de estar tumbado en el césped, así que me levante para dirigirme ya a casa pues empezaba a hacerse algo tarde. - Tai se marcho del lugar muy triste pero no se dio cuenta que en ese lejano cielo estrellado una estrella brillo con fuerza hasta desaparecer en el firmamento.

Por el camino pase por delante del bar heladería que solíamos frecuentar ella y yo cuando veníamos al parque a jugar, nos encantaba sentarnos a tomarnos deliciosos helados, pero ahora puedo decir que lo que más me gustaba era estar junto a ella, no sé ¿que fue? pero algo me motivo a entrar y tomar algo así que entre y estaba como de costumbre todo lleno de gente, por suerte aun quedaba una mesa libre con dos sillas, así que tome asiento y llame al camarero que ya conocía de hace tiempo desde la infancia y le pedí un chocolate caliente, con el frio que hacía era lo más apropiado.

Cuando llego mi chocolate, le pegue un pequeño sorbo y me puse a mirar al mi alrededor, aquel lugar me traía tantísimos recuerdos de buenos y malos momentos en los que Sora y yo reíamos o días en los que yo la consolaba como aquel día en especial en que se le cayó el cucurucho de helado y se puso triste y yo le di el mío; ella de inmediato me sonrió y se lanzo a darme un fuerte abrazo y un beso en mi mejilla, aquel día jure para mi mismo que jamás me volvería a lavar la mejilla, quería sentir para siempre aquella leve sensación tan cálida que me quedo… pero todo lo bueno se acaba, cuando llevaba ya varios días de no limpiarme la cara, mama entro una mañana y me lavo la cara mientras dormía… en ese momento solo atine a decir – madres…. Siempre lo estropean todo… – pegue un suspiro y un nuevo sorbo a mi chocolate y me puse a mirar nueva mente el lugar, habían familias, niños, parejas, y el ambiente estaba tan cargado que ni se escuchaba lo que decían, parecía más que charlas de gente una batalla por ver haber quien hablaba mas alto, todo era de lo más normal en el lugar hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriendose me hizo volverme pensando que quizás sería ella… pero no… no es ella…

Al parecer entro un chico algo mayor, deberá tener unos 30 años es más alto que yo… mmm 1,70 creo, es moreno, con pelo corto, ojos castaños como los míos, aunque se le ve algo relleno de seguro no le debe gustar mucho el deporte… me llamo la atención que vestía de una forma algo extraña iba trajeado y todo de color blanco, aun que pensando bien no tenía mucha importancia después de todo hoy es un día de fiestas y celebración y todo o casi todo el mundo va con sus mejores vestidos o galas ya que dentro de unas pocas horas tocarían las campanadas para el nuevo año y yo aquí solo….

¿Disculpa la silla está ocupada? – el hombre que entro por la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

– ¿disculpe? – ¿preguntaba si la silla está ocupada? Es que no hay ninguna más libre, esta todo lleno – aaaa no, no lo está siéntese.

– gracias hoy es un día algo ajetreado y loco.

– pues un poco si, aunque veo que usted no es de aquí ¿verdad?

– pues no hace poco que llegue

– ¿y que le trae por aquí?

– Un trabajo – los pensamientos volvieron a mi mente aun que desaparecieron rápidamente al oír a esta persona que me decía algo – ¿duele verdad?

– ¿Disculpe?

– ¿Estas dolido verdad?

– ¿y usted como lo sabe?

– Los ojos son el espejo del alma chico y en los tuyos veo dolor por un gran amor perdido – me quede bastante sorprendido, me quede casi sin palabra… no savia que decir ni cómo reaccionar hasta que el volvió a hablar – ¿me equivoco?

– No, no se equivoca en lo más mínimo

– Bueno si deseas contármelo quizás te venga bien sacar el dolor de tu interior.

No sabia porque lo hice… ósea era un total desconocido y yo le conté todo pero sinceramente me vino bien hablar con alguien y sacar todo esa presión que tenia adentro.

– Entiendo todo, la verdad tú gesto por tu amiga te honra aún mas y dime ¿ese amigo tuyo ahora esta de novio con la chica que tu amas?

– Pues no lose, no tuve valor a hablar con ella ni con él desde aquel día

– Mmmm quizás deberías hacerlo, piensa que no puedes vivir con esa duda de por vida ¿no crees?

– Pues puede que sí, pero no me siento preparado aún para saber si siguen siendo solo amigos o si son nov….

– Te entiendo pero díme una cosa, ¿ese amigo tuyo sabia que tú estabas enamorado de esa jovencita?

– Si claro que lo sabia.

– Si tu mejor amigo es capaz de arrebatarte a la única chica que amas, teniendo el cientos de chicas que se mueren por sus huesos, déjame decirte que si hiciera eso no te demostraría ser un buen amigo

– Pero aun así solo quiero que ella sea feliz aun que no sea conmigo….

– La verdad es que tú gesto te honra porque a eso se le llama tener valor pero…

- ¿pero?

– Pero por otro lado también veo cobardía por que jamás le dijiste lo que sentías, en mi opinión creo que deberías luchar por aquello que quieres o amas y si en verdad sientes todo eso por ella, si de verdad crees que tú a ella la ves como la mujer ideal para el día de mañana, para convivir con ella, casarte con ella, tener hijos con ella y estar hasta el fin de tus días a su lado y crees que ella también lucharía por ti, entonces no lo dudes, lucha por esa persona hasta el final, lucha por ti por ella y tu felicidad – me quede sorprendido y estático con sus palabras, creo que en verdad hay sabiduría en sus palabras pero mi miedo sigue hay…

- No es tan fácil y ¿si con revelarle lo que siento la pierdo del todo? ¿Y si pierdo hasta su amistad? ¿que haria? No podría soportarlo…moriría

– Jajajaja – se rio de forma irónica y agacho su cabeza y hablo - así que dices que morirías… ¿y que crees que es la muerte? ¿Un balazo en pleno corazón? ¿Un veneno que te consuma por dentro? ¿Uno o mil rechazos o fracasos? la verdad es que… la muerte es cuando tus sueños mueren… - ni pude emitir palabra alguna sus palabras me clavaron muy hondo – yo también ame mucho a una chica pero al igual que tu jamás tuve el valor de decirle lo que sentía, tenía miedo a perderla como tú y ahora… la veo sufrir todos los días por estar al lado de una persona que no la quiere y la hace sufrir mucho… pero la diferencia también es que yo no podría haberle dado a ella todo lo que se merecía y el si podía… chico… no cometas el mismo error que yo… ve busca a tu amiga, pídele perdón por haberla ignorado, mírala a los ojos y dile lo que real mente sientes por ella, díselo todo sin miedo alguno y no dejes de mirarla a los ojos, pues estos como dije antes son el espejo del alma

– pero es tan difícil… ¿Y si me rechazara?

– Si te rechazara significaría que no te supo valorar, además aún es vispera navideña, la época de la esperanza eterna, la fecha en que los deseos se hacen realidad ¿no?

– si eso creo pero… mi deseo jamás se ha cumplido

– Algunos deseos tardan en llegar, pero todo llega para aquel que sabe esperar – me quede pensativo hasta que le vi levantarse – bueno muchacho creo que ya es hora de irme, te deseo suerte con su amiga y que pases un feliz año nuevo – este se retiro pero reaccione rápido y le alcance antes de que saliera por la puerta.

– Disculpe

– si díme

– Le agradezco mucho por sus palabras, en verdad me ha ayudado mucho ¿como puedo agradecerle?

– Jajajaja no tienes que agradecerme nada, de seguro tú también hubieras echo lo mismo no?

– si eso creo

– bueno muchacho me retiro

– Gracias otra vez – estaba abriendo la puerta cuando caí en algo y le hable

– disculpe mis modales me llamo Tai, Tai Yagami y ¿usted? – le vi pensativo y sujetando el pomo de la puerta se volteo un poco y me dijo

– Mazinger – tras decir su nombre se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, yo abrí la puerta rápidamente quería decirle nuevamente gracias pero mire en todas direcciones y no le vi… ¿desapareció?

Me diriga hacia mi casa pensativo, revolviéndose en mi cabeza las palabras de aquel hombre, pase por delante de la casa de Sora así que decidí hablar con ella y salir de dudas; con valor toque al timbre, con decisión esperaba que saliera ella pero para mi sorpresa salió su mamá, le pregunte por Sora pero me dijo que había salido y que no podía tardar en llegar, me ofreció a pasar pero me negué ya volvería en otro momento.

Seguí caminando no sin antes probar a llamarla a su móvil pero no obtuve respuesta alguna porque estaba apagado… nuevamente empecé a pensar en lo peor… seguramente ella este con él y… revolví mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento de mi cabeza pero de poco sirvió… él y ella, ella y el juntos…. no podía ser, no podía aceptarlo, pero aun no avía nada seguro… quizás aún haya esperanza y ella no…. de todas formas tengo que encontrarla y decirle lo que siento pero…. ¿a que loco se le ocurre estar buscando a una chica la noche de fin de año? Y más cuando tan solo quedan punas horas para el fin de año… realmente lo creo estoy loco.

Seguí caminando hasta recibir una llamada, era de mi hermana y le respondí – que ocurre kari?

- como que ¿que ocurre? ¿Acaso no ves la hora? El fin de año está cerca y tú aun en la calle, te dije que salieras a tomar el aire no a desaparecer todo el día… - se le oía algo molesta

– Lo siento kari fue un día algo ajetreado.

– Pues regresa pronto, a por cierto Sora paso por aquí quería hablar contigo pero le dije que no estabas y que habías salido

– ¿Sora estuvo ahí? Y te dijo ¿donde fue? O de ¿que quería hablar?

– Dijo que estaría en donde tú sabes esperándote y que no la ignoraras esta vez y se le veía algo triste

– Gracias Kari en un rato hay estaré y gracias otra vez – me despedí de ella y colgué.

Retrocedí sobre mis pasos ya sabía perfectamente a qué lugar se refería Sora, lo que no comprendo es ¿porque estaría triste? como alguien le haya hecho algo malo yo lo voy a…. me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al mismo lugar en que me encontraba hace unas horas (el parque), una vez llegue la busque, solo podía estar en dos lugares o estirada en el césped al lado de la cancha de futbol cosa que descarte enseguida o al otro lado admirando la fuente que tanto le gustaba mirar, y si, haya estaba y me acerque despacio ya que no quería sobresaltarla, se le veía tan hermosa su en mi opinión, cada vez que la veía nuevamente la encontraba más hermosa, creo que ella es como el buen vino mejora con los años pensé.

Hola Sora – ella se volteo lentamente con la mirada algo baja – ¿que te ocurre? Kari me dijo que me estabas buscando.

– Si, hace días que te busco y no sé qué te ocurre no haces más que ignorarme

– No te he ignorado Sora solo que… he estado ocupado y…

– ya claro, ocupado…. Ni tan siquiera has respondido a mis llamadas…

- Sora yo lo siento no quería pero… – no pude continuar ablando ya que me abrazo y se hecho a llorar como hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, la verdad me odio a mi mismo por ser el causante de su dolor… yo también la abrace y le acaricie su cabello para así calmarla.

- ¿Tai por que me has evitado todos estos días?... ¿que te ocurre?

– Sora te pido disculpas por mi ausencia pero necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo y pensar

– Pensar, ¿en qué?

– Sora yo… yo... Te pido que me perdones y ya venga no llores mas o me aras llorar a mi también – ella se separo un poco de mi y se seco las lagrimas, una vez más calmada hablo.

– Dime Tai ¿por que desapareciste el día del concierto? Te dije que esperaras y desapareciste…

- Sora lo siento pero… ¿pero? ¿Pero? Que diii – el ambiente se estaba cargando así que decidi preguntarle lo que quería preguntarle sin más rodeos – dime Sora ¿que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Matt te acepto?... – eso ultimo me costó pronunciarlo pero era necesario, un peso que me he quitado de encima

– Tai de que hablas? – ahora era yo el que estaba confundido

– Sora el regalo que llevabas en las manos era para él, ¿tu hibas a decirle a Matt que te gustaba no es así? – ella se sonrojo aun que se entristeció

– Pues… si eso quería pero…

- ¿pero qué?

– Pues que Jun entro y se lanzo sobre Matt… y se besaron… no savia si huir de ahí pero espere que terminaran y le entregue mi regalo y salí de hay… esperaba encontrarte afuera y no estabas… cuando más te necesitaba y no estabas… – me quede muy sorprendido con sus palabras aúnque en parte culpable no pude contenerme y volví a abrazarla y volvió a estallar en llanto con dolor le hable

– Sora perdóname prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte sola, siempre estaré a tu lado – ella me miro fijamente a los ojos y con mi mano le seque las lagrimas a excepción de una que resbalaba por su mejilla y yo me incline a besar dicha gota, no pude evitar ver que desvió su mirada y se sonrojo por mi gesto y le hable – Sora necesito decirte algo, aunque ello pueda significar el que me odies de por vida... – ella me miro muy confundida y recordado las palabras de aquella persona hable – Sora mira la hora, faltan solo unos minutos para año nuevo y sinceramente no quiero pasar el nuevo año sin tí a mi lado

– ¿pero de que hablas Tai?

– Sora lo que intento decirte es que quiero compartir todo el resto de mi vida contigo… a tu lado... lo que más me acerco a decirte es que ¡te amo! aunque esas palabras no suenan con tal profundidad como debería tener.

– Tai yo… - pude notar que empezó a temblar estaba muy sonrojada y pude notar que empezaban a emanar lagrimas de sus ojos nuevamente.

– Sora se que tu quieres a Matt, pero créeme que no podía guardarme esto por más tiempo, te amo y solo quiero que seas feliz aunque eso no signifique que sea conmigo.

No obtuve respuesta alguna pues ella seguia en la misma posición solo que agacho la cabeza, yo deje de abrazarla y me voltee para irme de hay, ahora solo deseaba desaparecer, pero ella me detuvo me sujeto del brazo haciendo volver a voltearme

– Tai espera no te vayas.

– Sora se que quieres a Matt y...

– Tai ¿lo que me has dicho es verdad?

– Jamás bromearía con algo así… Y aún menos mentirte a ti y… – no pude continuar ya que ella me abrazo del cuello y me jalo hacia ella buscando desesperada mis labios, fue un beso largo y apasionado, algo que sentía que debería haber sucedido hace muchos años, fue un beso mágico y único porque sus labios sabían a gloria y eran suaves y delicados, no tenía ni punto de comparación a mis sueños, este era como un millar de veces mejor… ella rodeo por completo mi cuello y yo pase mis manos por alrededor de su delicada cintura atrayéndola aun más hacia mi haciendo mas profundo y apasionado aquel mágico beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo duro el beso pero nos separo el sonido de una serie de fuertes estallidos, a lo lejos pude ver una serie de luces en el cielo, eran los fuegos artificiales declarando que ya empezaba el año nuevo, ella y yo nos volvimos a mirar, no hubo palabra alguna solo me miraba con ternura y esta vez fui yo quien la beso, no pude evitar pensar que si los labios de sora son una droga, no deseo dejar de tomarla jamás pues es la mejor de todas, al rato nos fuimos recostando sobre el amplio césped, no podía dejar de besarla pero esta vez la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

- Tai nuestras familias van a matarnos lo ¿sabias?

– Si lose pero si ese sacrificio significa haber conquistado tu corazón ya me es suficiente – ella me sonrió y me dio un leve beso y nos sentamos, hay mismo yo me puse detrás de ella y la abrace con delicadeza, ella se puso a mirar el cielo estrellado y yo le iba dando leves besitos en su cuello y mejilla hasta que hablo

– Tai creo que olvidaste algo.

– a sí, ¿el que?

– pues la relación no me lo has pedido formal mente.

– entonces ¿quieres que lo haga?

– pues si me encantaría.

Deje de darle besitos he hice que se volteara y me mirara a los ojos y se lo dije sin ya ningún temor – Sora Takenouchi, ¿quiere hacerme el gran honor de ser mi novia?

– mmmm pues no se… jejeje creo que… - estaba de los nervios.

– Sora ya dilo por favor.

– Claro que si tontito – dicho esto me abrazo y beso, al rato volvimos a quedar sentados en el césped mirando ambos el cielo hasta que vi algo que llamo mi atención

– Mira Sora una estrella fugaz – pude ver como ella cerraba los ojos en señal de que pedía un deseo – y dime ¿que pediste?

– Tai ya sabes que si se dice no se cumple… y tu ¿no pediste nada?

– No, pues mi sueño más profundo ya se ha hecho realidad – ella me sonrió y beso nuevamente, ya era muy tarde y empezaba a hacer frio así que nos levantamos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas abrazados, creo que sí, que este año fue el mejor de todos y espero que nadie cambie esto.

Ninguno de los dos percato que entre el pequeño bosquecillo del parque una figura conocida por el joven Yagami observo todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y mientras los observaba alejarse se dijo así mismo – misión cumplida creo… que me he ganado mis alas... – dicho eso la figura de aquella persona desapareció con el viento sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día, Sora y yo somos muy felices he seguido yendo a veces solo a veces acompañado por mi gran amor a aquella heladería bar donde ella y yo compartimos tantos buenos momentos y donde conocí a aquella persona que espero volver a ver algún día para darle las gracias por inspirarme y darme el empujón que me hacía falta para decirle a mi Sora lo que sentía por ella.

Siguieron pasando los años y ahora me encuentro en un altar apunto de contraer matrimonio con la mujer que he amado toda mi vida, la tengo enfrente de mí, se ve realmente radiante con ese vestido solo atino a decirle – Sora una vez te pregunte ¿que habías deseado a la estrella de aquella noche en que me diste el sí? ahora ya ¿puedo saber que fue?

– Si mi amor, solo pedí estar a tu lado para siempre y formar una familia, te amo Tai Yagami – dicho eso la bese y le susurre al oído

– y yo también mi vida, con toda mi alma y mi ser – por parte del párroco dijo jóvenes aun no hemos llegado a la parte del beso pocos nos importaba lo que dijera… ya que mi sueño y el de ella se avían hecho realidad.

Rapidamente han pasado 10 meses desde aquel día, mi esposa a dado a luz a 2 preciosos bebes un niño y una niña, ahora Sora estaba descansando tumbada de tan dura tarea y esfuerzos y me pregunta – Tai ¿crees que esto dure para siempre?

– ¿por qué no sora? Somos felices, tenemos buenos empleos, una casa y ahora dos preciosos hijos, ahora formaremos la familia que tanto hemos deseado ambos... ¿que podría salir mal?

– Solo que tengo miedo que esto sea un sueño… Tai ayúdame a recordar como empezó todo esto.

– Con mucho gusto – dicho esto me arrodille y la bese haciéndole entender que aquel sentimiento era puro, real, y que nadie lo estropearía y en mi pensamiento ahora solo puedo decir y agradecer todo esto a aquella persona misteriosa y este donde este te doy las gracias mazinger.

FIN

Notas autor: bueno después de mucho tiempo me animaron a volver a escribir y aquí les traigo un nuevo taiora espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus rewiews con sus opiniones, consejos, ¿que cambiarían? no los olviden plis, bueno me retiro les deseo a todos unas felices fiestas, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


End file.
